Ri Shi
'''Ri Shi' was one of the Four Pillars of Ryo Fui and is the current head of administration and legalism in the State of Qin. He defected to the king's faction in order to create laws for all of China. Appearance His hair is tied back in a ponytail and has a small mustache. Personality A quiet man with a no-nonsense nature who speaks mainly about state matters with others. He had no issue ordering the assassination of those who pose a threat to the Ryo Fui Faction. He seems very strict and is a man that can think big and is willing to deal with difficult tasks. He is able to see little signs and changes in behavior, getting a clear image of the person in front of him. Story Training Arc Ri Shi makes his first appearance along with the rise of the Ryo Faction. Sanyou Aftermath Arc Accompanying Shou Hei Kun to the region of Sanyou, Ri Shi is placed in charge of administration and his duty is to ensure the region adheres to Qin laws. Sometime later, he becomes puzzled as to the sudden influx of allies to their faction, he finds out that the Royal Harem has been manipulating things behind the scenes. Thinking over the new information, Ri Shi realizes the dangerous game that Ryo Fui is playing as news of this could destroy him. After killing the informant, he tells Ryo that reliance on the royal harem faction is a double-edged sword for their camp. At the swearing in of the new chancellors, Ri Shi was expected to be elected as the "Chancellor of the Left" but is angered when the position is given to Sho Bun Kun. Sai Taku tells Ri Shi to be patient as his time will soon come to be a chancellor. Conspiracy in the Court Arc State of Ai Arc Bureaucrats Job Arc After the failure of the rebellion of Rou Ai, the Ryo Fui Faction lost its power. So it came, that Ri Shi was stripped all of his titles and privileges and was thrown into prison for his crimes against the state. There he returned to his days as a normal legalist and continually wrote up new drafts of the law until Shou Bun Kun came to ask him about the laws that could reign all of China. After listening to his answers and theories on the law, Shou Bun Kun begs Ri Shi to lend the king his strength and knowledge, he accepts the invitation of Shou Bun Kun to join the king's faction. Western Zhao Invasion Arc After being released, Ri Shi retakes his place in the courts of Qin and Ei Sei pardons him for his past crimes. Later, he notices the distress on Shou Hei Kun's face and questions him on it. Abilities |t1=2nd Stats |1= }} Quotes *''Shou Bun Kun With my position as one of the Pillars now a thing of the past, I have returned to being a simple legalist. And what is there for a legalist to do, but to read and study works of the law...and then, think and draw up drafts of new laws?'' *''[ To Shou Bun Kun] I'm not surprised. a government based on the law that will over this entire land. What you speak of is something that touches upon the true essence of Legalism. It is not something that the likes of you would be able to see or comprehend.'' Trivia *The only man who rivals Ri Shi in his knowledge of legalism is Kan Pi Shi aka Han Fei also known as Han Fei Zi. *Ri Shi is often the straight man of the funny moments within the courts of Qin or his former master, Ryo Fui. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Qin Category:Politicians Category:Qin Politicians Category:Royal Palace Category:Four Pillars of Ryo Category:Ryo Fui Faction Category:Ei Sei Faction